deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Reasons Why Dead Space 3 Could Be Scary
Because co-op was introduced, many assume that Dead Space 3 will not have the atmosphere of previous installments. This likely exists due to Resident Evil 5 sense it relied heavily on co-op and not horror. However, that's not what I'm here to discuss. What reasons could Dead Space 3 be scary? And I don't mean speculation. --Serpentaxy400 I don't know, Tau Volantis seems to be a game changer when it comes to horror. I'm sure we'll get frightened a few times during the solo campaign Did you happen to watch the full demo yet? There're new weapons like a triple-barreled shotgun, and enemy grenades that can be tossed back at Unitologist soldiers. .-- -Ultimate1onskates- :I've seen the full demo (though my computer was so slow It buffered a lot). Well, I noticed they changed the weapons dynamic where you can't fire alternatively now apparently, which disapoints me just a tad bit, but hey you shuld try new things. As for the demo, single player seemed to be harder as their wasn't a guy watching your back. :The brute thing , the "snow beast" as its called by the developers, was either a boss or a recurring enemy from what I've seen. Carver's a bit annoying. :As for the scare factor, jump scares were shocking but got boring. But then again, Dead Space was never to scary in the first place, just very disturbing. --Serpentaxy400 well first off...there is most likely going to be necormorphs jumping out of ice which would probably make me shit myself...for the first couple of times that is --Mineregard They'll probably be alotta ice caves/enclosed area's, so you wouldn't have so much room to manuever and fight, and there'll definantly be alot of echoing noises, so you will never know where any Necromorphs are...Possibly a loss of light in an ice cave, or a really heavy blizzard? --A Wikia contributor I imagine this game is going to have scares similar to the movie "The Thing". I believe Dead Space is loosly based off that movie, which takes place in Antartica. Also, we may discover that this planet, Tau Volantis, may have been explored/inhabited/colonized by Unitologists already. Which would give you a colony on the planet lending to the dark, eerie, claustrophobic type of fear we got from the first game. Well of course Dead Space 3 is going to be scary but the thing is since John came along it kinda takes away that feeling of being alone like in the 1st Dead Space that is what Dead Space is all about it was just to get you to pee your pants and now that he is fighting by your side it's kinda less of a challenge to kill the enemies which players like to do and in the 2nd Dead Space Isaac and Ellie worked great together but in the Dead Space 3 video Ellie gets separated from Isaac which really sucks well this is just my opinion if Dead Space 3 is going to be scary or not. @this guy above me ^ There willprobaly be few parts where you two get seperated. Re: Above That would be a bit of gameplay genius, considering it can be played as a co-op campaign. Also, regarding the above about Dead Space being disturbing, not scary: I think the disturbing aspects are the biggest scares in there. What's scary is when you begin to realize just how Foxtrot Uniform the entire universe is, even without the necromorphs. Growing biological prosthetics on the Ishimura? Cracking planets open, even though the sudden change in gravity probably screws the entire solar system? The single largest organized religion thinking that these mutated horrors are a good thing? Thinking they're the BEST thing, the next stage of evolution? The necromorphs are creepy because of how they are made and how they look, but the backstory is what really makes things scary. I expect that Tau Volantis will add plenty of backstory to compound the scare factor. Another thing that could make it scary is to undermine the usual spirit of co-op games. Instead of having the two of you trusting each other and knowing that sticking together is the best way to survive, they could find a way to make the players distrust each other, or even have reasons occasionally for wanting to have the other player die. That way you could never trust each other to have your back. The snow will play a huge scare factor, there are so many ways for the necromorphs to attack you, it will be a jump-scare experience, but now that they have introduced universal ammo, the horror will be toned down. Dead space was all about strategy and staying alive, preparing yourself for the next wave of enemies. Though the 'Inside the necromorph scemes could have some scares installed for us. Darkdagger55 06:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) darkdagger55 I absolutely love that idea of distrust, and what would be really great is what if you couldn't use chat while doing co-op, like in Dark Souls. That way, there would be just as much tension as in single player.Einsteinium99 08:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC)